Behind the glasses
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / Mad King X X-ray / X-ray X Mad King . Sometimes the things we hide are because they represent something of ourselves that we do not wish to be reminded of even if it's there to remind us every single day. X-ray never meant for his friends to learn his secret but could them finding out about it really end everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

X-ray and Vav are at the edge of town, by a forest where Mogar doesn't live, as they had rushed over with the rest of their friends hearing about trouble. They look upon the small crowd with the obvious villain in the middle.

This villain has a purple and black wrestlers mask pulled over his head with a strand or two of blonde messy looking hair sticking out that compliment his amber eyes. He has a dimly coloured white tank top showing pale skin, black pants and dark brown boots. He has a remote in one hand and a little device strapped with velcro to his pointer finger that looks like some weird laser pointer. "Witness my genius!" He calls out throwing his hands in the air for a moment. "For I will soon release a hidden drone carrying red wine that will be poured on you all!" He then laughs evilly.

"Not if we can help it!" X-ray says as he and Vav leap forward chests puffed out in pride ready to fight.

The villain laughs at this when he looks at the two. "Oh I have waited for this for so long." He points the laser pointer like device at Vav causing a white line to shoot out then Vav is surrounded by a white line that has a slight gap between him and it.

Vav doesn't seem to be able to really move and he is lifted into the air as the line follows where the finger is pointed.

The villain laughs waving Vav around the air like a kid would to a toy.

"Vav!" X-ray gasps then he looks to the villain only to power up a beam firing hitting the villain; then he also makes sure to use his glasses to destroy the button that was thrown into the air as the villain falls back. He stops the beam not noticing that Vav was let go of and was flung towards him then he is hit by the other knocking him to the ground.

Vav ends up on the ground beside X-ray.

"Ugh." X-ray groans ignoring the defeated cries of the villain as he blinks his eyes open. He raises the top half of his torso off the ground as people gasp.

X-rays P.O.V.

I look at the ground still feeling that hit from when Vav was thrown into me. I notice some of the lens on my right side falls as it seems to be broken with jut a few shards left on. I must have hit it on the ground the wrong way when I fell or something. I shift sitting even more up with an angry glare directed to an empty spot somewhere in front of me. I get up and just before I'm fully up my glasses fall to the ground then I'm standing only to blink no longer glaring. I look around to the others who were the crowd here and my heart sinks as I realize what has happened.

Oh no. Oh Dear God please no.

No ones P.O.V.

The crowd has backed off from X-ray as when the lens was broken it revealed something they've only seen once before.

Then the glasses fell off revealing that both eyes are the same... They look like the Mad Kings but brown instead of blue.

"What are you?" One lady ask trying to figure out if X-ray is actually a hero or villain while keeping her kid behind her.

"You better stay away from us." A boy says standing in front of his two female friends who can't look at X-ray anymore.

"X-ray... Please don't hurt us." Another lady pleads as she stands beside a man who is ready to protect her.

Some begin to whisper and they keep away from X-ray.

"X-ray..." Hilda begins suddenly not sure what to say.

X-ray glances down to the ground by his feet then he turns to Vav who is on the ground on his side, with Mogar sitting on his knees behind him.

Vav is a little dazed but other than that he looks to be okay.

X-ray turns away quickly and races off running for the forest.

"X-ray!" Ash calls as X-ray runs but the other only slightly glances back not letting anyone see his face before turning back to where he's going not stopping at all.

X-ray keeps running heading straight into the forest.

Vav groans and sits up on his own. He looks to check on X-ray but doesn't see him with only the broken glasses left behind.

"X-ray run." Mogar explains pointing to the forest where Vav looks to see X-ray disappear into the forest.

Vav sits up even more at this. "What?! Why? We have to go after him!"

"Vav. He had eyes like the Mad King but just a different colour." Ash fills him in on what he missed.

Vav gets to his feet as does Mogar only to turn to his friends in confusion and disbelief. "What?" He questions in shock and he looks back to the forest. "I don't understand why or how it'd be like that..."

Meanwhile...

X-ray keeps running even as he's starting to pant a little. He glances back tears in his eyes and he sees no one chasing him. He turns away feeling a gaze and looks up to a slightly higher part only to see two large aggressive looking wolves watching him as he runs past. He turns away to where he is going then he hears something coming after him. He turns to glance back over his shoulder as he continues to run only to gasp as his tears disappear as fear takes hold.

Two large wolves one black and the other a very dark brown are chasing him with sharp fangs exposed.

He glances back to where he's going heading still straight ahead. He then does another glance back to see the wolves starting to advance on him. He turns back to where he's going but just as he does he suddenly finds no ground under his foot. He glances down with surprise and fear as he had ran off the edge of a cliff. He falls down with no control and he finds it hard to tell which is way is up as he slightly rolls. "Ah!" He lets out a pained sound as he hits a large rock then another. He hits a third one that knocks him into a forth one that's on the ground a little away from the cliff and only then does he find himself laying on the ground by the rock. He groans as his body stings and feels sore. He shifts getting up with a grunt of pain. "Fuck." He clenches his teeth at the pain in his body but persists anyways. He is a little shaky and his body tries to protest against the movement and against standing up. He glances up and can see that the wolves are at the edge peering down before turning away and leaving. He looks down and raises an arm to begin checking the damage done to his body. He sees that the X-ray suit is damaged showing a bad gash and with the pain and soreness he wonders if he at least almost broke something. He is also a little glad that the X-ray suit managed to take a good amount of the impact even if he's still badly damaged. He then sees some kind of red begin to cover the green parts where the X-ray suit is damaged and his face turns to horror. "No." He gasps with a slight shake of his head.

And remember my child. There was a price. If you're damaged too badly you will revert back with the plus side of your wounds being healed.

He looks down to the ground with his arm at his side again and tears blur his vision. "No. Not like this." He whimpers as a tear slides down his cheek only for him to throw his head back with a scream.

Elsewhere...

Vav, Hilda, Rusty, Ash and Mogar are in the forest trying to find X-ray to talk to him.

Mogar is about to try to follow a scent trail when they hear the scream the sounds frustrated and upset.

Hilda nods in the direction it came from after she glances to the others then turns; only for them to begin racing that way to look for X-ray.

Back with X-ray...

X-ray looks down at the ground tearfully glaring and stomps a foot in frustrated anger. He closes his eyes as he begins to feel like something is changing within him. He stays there standing as his outfit continues to change with the change expanding like blobs of it moving outward from where the X-ray suit was damaged. His cape seems that it will be the last to change as the part around his neck is a little slower than the rest of him turning. His cape is turning black and the rest is becoming a black and red with red where the green used to be and his X-ray symbol is starting to change to a white circle with a rose in the middle. He clenches his teeth and a fog clouds his mind. His eyes then open in anger when the snap of a twig is heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

X-ray turns raising his hands pointing them out in front of him causing rose petals to fly out; as if he's creating them from thin air around his hands.

The rose petals fly ahead almost like bullets and as X-ray moves his hands along the petals cut a tree, scrape a rock and cut a bush.

X-ray stops just as Vav jumps out from behind the rock only to slide until he's closer to X-ray though it wasn't a far slide.

Vav looks to X-ray who takes a step closer, arms at his sides, and his face turns worried as he sees X-rays outfit changing like something is spreading taking over the old outfit. He also sees anger and a dark spark in X-rays eyes that he's never seen before... Though he's never seen X-rays eyes without the glasses before either. He never thought much about how X-ray always tried to keep his glasses on figuring that he just didn't want to lose them or was just making sure he could see. He gets to his feet a little slowly as the others come to stand some what beside him but also kind of behind him.

"Vav we have to be careful." Ash warns slightly reaching for Vav but pulls her hand away.

Vav takes a step closer to X-ray. "X-ray." He says gently. "It's okay."

X-rays gaze seems to be switching between a look of anger then a look of fear and sadness then back for a few moments almost as if he's fighting for control. He begins taking steps back and his friends carefully advance closer. He stops with a glance back to the raging river below just as his foot almost slips off the edge where he would have plummeted to the water below. He looks back to his friends who look fearful and worried. His hands find themselves clenching into fists and his eyes narrow slightly. "You shouldn't have come after me." He growls at them.

"X-ray. We're your friends." Hilda tries to reason with him. "Come on and just talk to us about what's going on."

"X-ray please don't do this." Vav adds a little worried that he might attack again like when Vav himself stepped on a twig.

"Enough! I told you that you shouldn't have come after me!" X-ray snaps waving a hand diagonally across his body. He takes a step back momentarily forgetting that there isn't really ground behind him and he slips backwards. His expression changing to surprised as he falls.

"NO!" Vav shouts reaching towards the other as X-ray falls down backwards towards the raging river. He begins moving to hopefully catch X-ray but he doesn't make it as X-ray is already too far away.

X-ray looks up at the ledge where Vav hasn't reached yet so it looks empty, a smile coming to his face as if he's glad that his friends will remain safe from him. He closes his eyes accepting his fate and he crashes into the river.

Vav stops at the edge looking down but by then X-ray has already disappeared under the water. "X-RAY!" He screams and tears begin to fall down his face.

The others move to try to look but they swallow harshly when they see the river.

Vav collapses to his knees head down crying over the loss of his friend. "No! X-ray!"

"Maybe we should try following the current." Ash suggests glancing down the direction it's going in. "We might get lucky."

"I doubt it. That is some pretty strong current. But it's worth a shot. For our friend." Hilda adds her own thoughts in agreement and Vav gets up only to nod.

So they move away from the rocky cliff as it sticks out towards the river a little more than the rest of the edge. They follow the current carefully looking for any signs of the other hopeful that there is still a chance... But they don't find anything and regretfully they have to give up the search as it's getting late.

"I want to stay here for a bit." Vav says when they go back to the ledge where X-ray fell from into the river.

"Mogar stay too." Mogar speaks up and Vav flashes a moment long small appreciative look.

"Okay well I think we'll head back." Hilda says. "I want to do some research as I swear I saw those eyes before somewhere."

"You mean on the Mad King?" Rusty asks and Hilda shakes her head.

"No somewhere else." Hilda tells him. "Maybe if I can remember where then maybe we might be able to get some answers about what was going on." She adds. "I mean the way he attacked and the way his outfit changed. This is more than just about his eyes. There's obviously more going on that he kept a secret from us."

"Well the three of us can head back and mourn our loss of a friend while doing some research. Plus the people will want to know what happened." Ash points out.

Hilda nods. "Maybe you might write a story at least about how we lost X-ray when he fell into the river."

Ash nods at that and gets a quick picture of the ledge before heading back to town with the other two.

Vav sighs heavily and Mogar brings an arm around his shoulders. "Why? Why did we have to lose him?" He questions to the other as tears fall down his face.

"Mogar not know." Mogar says and Vav sighs only to lean closer to the other who wraps both arms around him.

Vav closes his eyes letting himself cry to Mogar while Mogar shields him from the world.

Unknowns P.O.V.

I walk along enjoying the peace and quiet. I must admit that it is indeed nice outside. I close my eyes and take a deep breath through my nose before opening my eyes half way.

No one is here so no one will bother me which I rather appreciate.

Gives me time to think without interruptions.

... Spoke too soon...

Now this is something I never thought I'd see in my life time if I'm honest.

I stop where I am then glance around a little uncertain on what to do. I however don't even see wildlife, not that I really expected to see anything. I finally decide what I must do and I move closer to get a better look.

No one P.O.V.

Vav and Mogar head to Mogars tree house for the night. They get in and settle on the floor with Vav curled up against the larger man.

Vav isn't sure what's going to happen now or how things will be from now on without X-ray here with them... But he feels like nothing on the outside can touch him when he's with Mogar and he soon finds himself passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Vav walks along through the city the next day and he glances around wondering what everyone thinks. He knows that Ash would have published at least something about X-rays fate in the water so there should be buzz about it.

"Oh my. Poor thing. What a way to go."

"He probably had it coming. Whatever he was."

"I wonder if the city will be okay without the duo... Well being a duo but now being just a lonely one."

"You know I think I'll still miss him."

It would appear that the city had mixed feelings about X-rays fate.

While some are glad that what they saw as a possible threat is gone others are sad to see him go.

Even with the news of his eyes spreading some people still actually liked him.

In a way it was comforting to Vav to know this. He was worried everyone would see X-ray as possibly evil and be glad that he's gone. He makes it to his apartment and steps inside.

...

A groan sounds through the room followed by a shifting noise. Finally after a few moments a pair of eyes blink open with blurry vision at first but after a few blinks they can see the ceiling. The person sits up causing the warm white blanket to fall to the persons lap, glancing around seeing what looks to be the inside of a cabin. The person turns away to look out the window seeing the forest as expected though the area seems to have been perfect for a place to be put up.

There are footsteps that enter the room then stop after a moment. "So I see you're awake." A voice speaks but is responded with silence. "Don't feel like talking or something?"

"Mad King..." The other begins finding his throat hurts a bit but talks anyways. "Why did you help me?"

"Well X-ray. When I saw you I couldn't believe what I was seeing at first. I almost thought you were someone else since you didn't have your glasses." The Mad King tells him. "But you don't look like you normally do. You changed your outfit. Im not heartless but I also was hoping my questions would get answered. I did what I could then I brought you here. I did have to get you out of your wet clothes and that's why you're in a t-shirt and pants now."

X-ray slightly glances down though he still refuses to look to the other. He understood why he was changed into dry clothes as he would have gotten sick otherwise so he had hardly paid attention to it.

"I doubt any of my questions will be answered. But why did you change your outfit may I ask?" The Mad King questions placing a hand on his hip not that the other is looking.

X-ray remains silent.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't answer that." The Mad King admits letting his hand fall to his side. "Well how about something else then. Why won't you look at me? Is it because you lost your glasses?"

X-ray lowers his head a bit more.

"Ah. So I see." The Mad King nods at the confirmation. "Afraid to look at a blur of a person? Or letting someone see you without your glasses? But need I remind you I did see you without your glasses as they were already gone when I found you. They're probably lost to the river."

"No. I left them in the city." X-ray tells him almost surprising the other as he speaks. "And... Its not that I can't see... In truth I don't actually need those glasses to see. I just wear them."

The Mad King tilts his head slightly. "Now that's something you don't hear everyday. Do you feel braver with your glasses on? Like some kind of mask to hide behind? It would seem that you do."

"It's... Complicated..." X-ray almost sighs.

"It can't be all that complicated..." The Mad King trails off as finally X-ray turns to him and their eyes meet. He blinks in surprise then X-ray glances away to his own lap. "Oh. So I see." He says in realization.

"I used my glasses to hide the truth. It's a small and easy enchantment that makes my eyes appear more normal." X-ray explains trying to not think about the fact that the Mad King has no bow tie, his shirt has two buttons undone at the top and that he's wearing black pants. He isn't sure why the Mad King has changed his look but he doesn't feel like prying into it.

"Hm." The Mad King hums in interest.

"Where are we by the way?" X-ray questions as if wanting to change the topic.

"A little cabin in the woods." The Mad King responds. "A little place I call home now. It's quiet and away from everyone else."

"I see..." X-ray says and a part of him wonders if he should just stay here or if he should leave as soon as possible.

"Why were you in the river?" The Mad King suddenly asks. "I mean you only got lucky that you ended up on the shore which was where you were when I found you. But with those currents no one would want to willing go in there unless it was suicide maybe." He stops talking to wait for X-ray to answer him.

"I fell." X-ray admits. "I fell in when I momentarily forgot about the ledge behind me."

"What were you running from?" The Mad King moves closer and X-ray clenches his teeth glancing away again.

"Everything." X-ray speaks after a heavy sigh. "The city, my friends... And I guess in a way myself."

"That's a lot to run from." The Mad King points out. "Why would you run from them though?"

"It's a long story..." X-ray sighs.

"Well if you want to tell me about it I have no one to tell." The Mad King offers standing next to X-ray who flickers his eyes to meet his eyes for a moment before glancing away again.

"Well... I guess it'd be easier if I start from the beginning." X-ray says feeling like getting this off his chest as the Mad King said he indeed has no one to tell.

Meanwhile...

Vav makes it to the apartment to find the other three waiting for him.

They turn to him as he closes the door.

"Vav we found something." Hilda says and Vav blinks to attention. She holds up a book and Vav moves closer to read the title.

"Ancient myths and legends." Vav reads it out loud.

"Here let me show you." Hilda opens the book and with Vav looking over her shoulder she begins to read. "A long long time ago there was a boy with black hair and unusual brown eyes. But that wasn't all he was born with. He was also born with magic which he didn't use like magicians do. He wanted to use this magic for something besides some silly magic show. He found that he was able to fight with the magic he had and any fight that found its way to him he always managed to win. However a darkness began to grow in his heart at this. The feeling of power was getting to him and he wanted more. He began looking for fights becoming better and better then finally the darkness consumed him. He became known as the Rose Prince."

"The person really does look like X-ray. And this Rose Prince outfit looks like that suit that seemed to be taking over X-rays hero suit." Vav says and Hilda nods only to keep reading.

"He went against the government and they sent out their armies but the Rose Prince still ended up winning. He took down the government and came to rule over the land. However with the darkness in his heart he ruled in evil. The people of the land would be put in chains if they disobeyed and sometimes would be hurt or left alone in a dark cell until they were too afraid to do it again. So they obeyed everything to not get punished. Those of the government that managed to escape went to a lady who was also known for her magic. They pleaded with her for help and she agreed. She took down the Rose Prince proving to be more powerful than he was as she turned him to shadow. The land was set free and the kinder government could once again rule the people. Or so the legend goes. There are many stories about this lady with magical adventures but they are all considered to just be stories."

"Wait. I know that woman." Vav says blinking in surprise as he looks at the picture. "I've met her before."

"What?!" Hilda questions in shock. "But by the looks of the art this story is from a really long time ago."

"But I swear." Vav says. "Besides. Look at X-ray. He seems to be in there too."

Hilda looks thoughtful. "That's true. So how did you meet her?"

"She's X-rays mother. At least as far as I'm aware." Vav says.

"Hm. Then maybe she can answer our questions." Hilda says so after grabbing Mogar they follow Vav to a nice home at the edge of town.

Vav knocks and a few moments later the door opens revealing the woman from the story. "Hello Joana." He greets.

"Ah Vav. Good to see you." Joana says. She has blonde hair cut in the pixie style, kind sapphire eyes and is wearing a black t-shirt with a purple pentagram, jeans and black socks. "And you brought friends. Please come in." She allows them in and she frowns not seeing X-ray. "Where is X-ray?" She asks.

"That's what we came here to talk about." Hilda says and Joana frowns in worry. "I guess you haven't read the newspaper?"

"I don't usually." Joana responds.

Soon they are settled on the couches in the living room.

"And that's what happened." Hilda says as Joana looks at X-rays broken glasses.

"I see." Joana sighs lowering the glasses with her elbows on her knees. "Well I guess I should tell you the story."

"We read the legend. But based off what we saw there has to be some truth to it." Ash says. "If it is real then I don't understand how it could have become a legend."

"Because I made it into one". Joana explains. "You see when what happened back then, as said in the legend, I did defeat X-ray who at the time was known as the Rose Prince. But what people didn't know was that I didn't turn him to shadow. I used my magic to make it seem that way but what I really did was turn him young again and I sent him to my place unconscious."

"But why?" Vav asks.

"Because where everyone saw darkness I swore I saw a light hidden beneath its blanket of darkness. And if it is possible I do like second chances. I sealed his powers and kept him unconscious. I used a slightly changed immortality spell that I figured out awhile ago before the incident. I just never shared it as humanity is not capable of handling such a thing." Joana explains. "I made it so as long as I kept him unconscious he would never die and he wouldn't age. He would remain as a child. I knew what I had to do and I kept him that way hidden in my house as I cared for him until I could get his story to become a legend. I would tell people that it was just a story and I published stories about magical adventures of mine under many different names. Eventually after many years it faded to being a legend while I kept myself from being found out as being an immortal. I have gone through many names but when his story became a legend I went back to my real name that I use now. Also those with magic became how you know them today as just magicians, wizards, fortune tellers, witches, wiccans, illusionists, cults and so on. I also believe the witch hunts was because of what he did which made those with magic go into hiding then be cautious when coming back out when it was safe; but that's in the past. Back to the story. With his story a legend I let him awaken. I kept his powers including the darkness locked up inside with a price. But let me tell you I was surprised that he still had his memories even though he was grateful to me for what I had done. I knew I was doing the right thing and since he remembered what happened I decided to tell him the price and what I had to do to give him a second chance. Magic especially powerful magic comes with a price including my immortality of watching those I care for die while I remain the same. The price to keep his powers locked away was that if he were to be damaged too badly then he will revert back. His powers will be released, it'll help heal him and his clothes will change to his Rose Prince outfit. I also used the glasses that he is known to wear to hide his eyes. He doesn't actually need them to see. I found he could do the very simple enchantment so I taught him it just in cases of course it only works on objects so the glasses was our only choice. Though before you ask I may have sealed away his powers but like his memories I couldn't seal everything away. Magic is a part of who he is and he was still able to use really weak magic. He couldn't do much with it but luckily he could do the enchantment on his glasses though it is a rather quick and simple spell. Anyways. I knew that if I tried to track down anyone related to him, with his parents and so many relatives that died as the years passed, then there'd be some explaining to do. It would ruin what I did all those years and he'd probably be shunned if any of the truth was revealed. So I pretended that he was my child to avoid all of that. Plus since the spell I cast on him to keep him alive while unconscious broke when I let him wake up he would grow like a normal person. Even if he isn't exactly like the others. So I raised him like he was my own. To the outside world we were just a normal household but we knew the truth. I did my best for him and it was nice to have him around. He understood more than anyone ever did. Though I suppose it helped just a little that he's never had a father figure in his life only a mother. I promised myself that I wouldn't let him fall into darkness again. Not if I could help it. He fell in love with the idea of super heroes because of how they stood for against what he was afraid of becoming all over again. They stood for what he wanted to be. And well you know the rest."

"So was the darkness a price for X-rays magic?" Ash asks.

Joana nods. "Yes. With powerful magic comes a high chance of being corrupted either by fame or power. It's something we have to face and make sure that we don't allow ourselves to get corrupted even if it just seems easier to do so. I do think it helps with how things are now for magic users so the fame and power is not as easily brought about as it did many years ago. I kind of find it funny how there was so many suggestions for names of those with magic which ended up in different kinds of magic users to create all the groups that you know of."

"If it hadn't ended how it did do you think X-ray would have gone back to being evil?" Vav hesitantly asks.

Joana shakes her head. "No. Not exactly at least. The darkness will attempt to gain control but with him having seen the monster the darkness made him into he will fight it."

"You speak as if he's still alive." Hilda observes.

Joana smiles softly. "I suppose I just don't want to accept the truth just yet." She says watching the glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

"Huh." The Mad King says when X-ray finishes explaining what happened. "Well you are much more interesting than I originally thought." He watches the other for a moment as silence surrounds them. "Well. What will you do now?"

"Well for starters I will never wear that fucking suit again."

"But where will you go?" The Mad King questions.

X-ray falls silent and glances away. "I uh I'm not sure." He admits.

"Why don't you stay here then?" The Mad King offers and X-ray turns to him in surprise to see him smiling. "I mean you don't really have anywhere else to go. Plus it is nice to finally know someone with eyes like mine. I honestly thought I was the only one in the world with eyes like these. Not even the other magic users I met had different eyes as they had the same eyes that everyone else does. Now I may not have powerful magic like you but in some ways we are alike."

"What kind of magic do you have?" X-ray asks curious while looking back to the Mad King.

"Mostly calling my crown and having a general sense of location if I give it enough concentration. Which has become easy for me to do." The Mad King replies. "As much as I wish it wasn't I'm afraid that my magic is actually limited and weak. I can only do a few spells."

"You know. I think I would like to stay with you." X-ray admits and the Mad King nods.

"Good to hear. Come. I'll show you around then." The Mad King offers with a small follow me hand gesture and X-ray gets up.

X-ray still feels sore but he manages to get up. He follows the Mad King as they move around the cabin. He listens to the other pointing to where things are as they walk past them.

The flooring is mostly wood but there are a few rugs like the dark red circle one in the living room and a black circle one in the bedroom as well as the rectangle blue bathmats. The walls appear like they and the roof are made of logs giving it a true cabin feel to it. There is a bit of furniture like some chairs and a table or two that look like they were made out of sticks or even branches. Then there is also more modern stuff around as well. There is only one bedroom with a bed that has plenty of room for two people. Outside of the cabin is some peaceful woods and the river is a walk away but at the same time far enough away that you can't see it from the cabin so it shouldn't cause any problems for them.

"Welcome to your new home." The Mad King says and X-ray can't help but smile. "May I ask. What do you wish to be called? I'm guessing you don't want to go by X-ray anymore."

"You can call me Ray." X-ray responds meeting his eyes.

The Mad King nods. "That sounds like a good name."

"Do you still want me to call you the Mad King?" X-ray or well Ray asks.

"If you want." The Mad King tells him with a shrug.

Then Rays stomach growls and the Mad King chuckles.

"Lets get some food in you." The Mad King leads Ray to the kitchen.

"How do you get stuff?" Ray asks.

"Well I still get some money from Monarch labs. I am one of its founders and it's set up this way." The Mad King explains.

"Ah." Ray nods seeing how that answer works.

"I may not be good at cooking but we can see what we can do." The Mad King says opening the fridge.

"I have a secret cooking talent." Ray says with a smile. "Let me show you how to do it. Plus it'll make me feel better if I help out instead of just doing nothing."

"Hm. Well then how about for staying here you can help around. We'll split the work between ourselves and go from there." The Mad King offers an idea as Ray checks what the other has and Ray smiles more.

"That sounds great." Ray agrees. "We'll figure that out after we make something to eat."

...

Joana is standing at a window looking out it while holding Rays broken glasses in her hand. She was allowed to keep the glasses with a broken lens almost like a reminder of the man she saw like her son.

The others had left after promising to keep the truth a secret so Joana is alone.

She holds them against her chest gently and she smiles to herself. "I can sense you. You're still out there. I just know it." She speaks to herself with no fear of anyone hearing. "You may not be immortal but you wouldn't be that easy to kill." She turns away and places the glasses up on a shelf by some pictures of her and Ray together. "Maybe I might see you again one day." She says softly then she heads off else where in her own home.

...

Hilda, Ash and Rusty are walking around town for now. They've heard some chatter about whether or not Ray or well X-ray to them was a secret villain since his eyes were like the Mad Kings. They feel relief that people don't seem to remember the Rose Prince so keeping it a secret is probably going to be easier than they thought.

Vav is at the apartment with Mogar sitting on the couch. He is holding the X-ray symbol that had been taped to the door but he had taken it down and now holds it in his hands.

Mogar brings an arm around Vav in an attempt to comfort him.

Vav sighs and his shoulders slump. He doesn't really need to voice his feelings right now as Mogar understands them.

Mogar pulls Vav into a hug that Vav snuggles into letting himself cry while Mogar comforts him as best as he can.

Both of them feeling sadness over loosing a friend of theirs.

...

Ray and the Mad King settle down at the wood table to try what has been made.

The Mad King tries one bite then blinks in slight surprise. "You weren't kidding when you said you had a cooking talent." He states after swallowing the food in his mouth. "This is amazing."

Ray blushes softly. "I don't exactly just flaunt it." He admits.

"Well flaunt it all you want here." The Mad King tells him. "I'd love to eat your cooking again. It's the best I've ever eaten."

Ray smiles. "Thanks. I'll take the job of cooking then."

The two eat in silence for a bit enjoying the food that was prepared.

Ray glances to the Mad King who's just kind of watching his food as he eats but in a way he feels bothered to Ray. "Is something on your mind?" He asks. "I mean you don't have to share if you want but you look troubled." He's never seen such a look on the other and he never thought that he would.

The Mad King glances up to the other for a moment then he looks away looking back to his food. "Honestly? I guess I'm just thinking about how it's actually nice to have someone here. And I don't mean because I don't have to do all the housework. I mean like that you have eyes like mine, you've struggled with yourself and you're giving me a chance even though you know what I did..."

"Aw come on. I was worse." Ray reminds him with a slight smile and he smiles a little more when the Mad King smiles with a slight snicker.

"Anyways. It's just new to me. With the Corpirate it was business and taking over the world. Those were the most important things to him. And he didn't care who he had to crush to get it. It's a part of the reason I don't live with him. After he was defeated he never tried to contact me. I found out he was attempting and failing to get a plan in motion to try to take the city. I decided I wanted to be away from him. I wanted a little bit of change in my life. I found this place. I bought it off a nice old couple from across the seas that had to decide whether to use their retirement money to pay the bills or to sell it. They were happy that it would be in capable hands or as they said I looked and acted like a capable person. At first I wanted to be alone. But if I'm honest with myself I didn't want to be alone." He blinks in surprise when Ray reaches over and gently places a hand over his. He looks to the other meeting his eyes.

Ray is smiling in gentle assurance. "I understand." He tells the other. "And don't worry. I also understand that sometimes you gotta let your mask fall and let out what you're really feeling. Everyone needs to do it every now and again even if it's when no one will notice. Plus we all made mistakes. But look at you. You could have come for revenge but instead you let your existence be peaceful out here instead."

The Mad King can't help but smile a little at this. "Thanks."

The two spent the rest of the time talking and eating. They talk about some movies they've seen, a few games that they once played and agreeing on that they don't drink. They both felt that was a good time.

Ray is getting the dishes into the sink when the Mad King comes up to beside him. He glances to him for a moment after starting to fill the sink to get ready to clean. He glances back to the sink only to glance back to the other. "It's okay I've got it." He says a little unsure about what the other is doing.

"This can be something we'll split." The Mad King lets him know. "Come on I'll work with you."

"If you want to." Ray agrees with a nod and he turns off the water once the sink is full enough.

"Great. I'll wash and you dry." The Mad King shares his thoughts. "I mean after all you made such a delicious meal."

Ray scooches over letting the other in. He smiles as they begin. He wonders if the time away has changed the Mad King or if this was just something that he's been hiding all along. He then contemplates if it's him that has changed the other.

"You know if you told me wed be living together in the woods and helping each other around the place back in the city." The Mad King begins. "I don't think I would have believed you."

"I would have probably been the same." Ray responds in agreement.

The two laugh slightly about this though they both can tell they feel grateful to have each other if nothing else.

Ray's P.O.V.

Before I knew it night had fallen upon us. With the crickets chirping so distantly that it's hauntingly beautiful.

We are relaxing in the living room with the fire in the fireplace going.

The Mad King is sitting on the armchair.

I on the other hand am laying on the rug on my side with one elbow on the floor to be able to rest my head on my hand. I'm watching the fire in the fire place and I can feel the Mad King watching me but a part of me doesn't mind at all.

After awhile though I roll onto my back letting my arms rest on the floor as I turn my head to the side to look to the other our eyes meeting.

I find myself smiling and he smiles back.

"Are you ready for bed?" The Mad King asks and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah." I manage to say through my slight nerves remembering that we'll be sharing a bed and the Mad King puts the fire out then the two of us head to the bedroom. I look at the bed knowing that it should be fine and I can think of it like when me and Vav just ended up falling asleep next to each other. I glance up to see the Mad King placing his crown on the nightstand and I momentarily have to remind myself that I don't have my glasses just before trying to reach for them. I look back to the bed for a few moments.

"Alright. Lets get some sleep." The Mad King speaks and I turn to him seeing that he's only in pants.

My heart pounds heavily against my chest at the sight. I take a moment to wonder what's going on with me but I snap back to reality as he gets in so I do the same on the other side. I'll think about it more tomorrow.

We settle under the covers with our heads on our own pillows.

It's rather comfortable and just perfectly warm.

I close my eyes letting myself enjoy this until I'm drifting off to sleep hearing the Mad Kings fading voice.

"Good night Ray..."

And for some reason it fills me with warmth to hear that as I feel it the moment before I fully drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

I groan only to blink my eyes open only to find myself in a dark misty forest. I get up since I was laying down on the ground and I look around myself yet all I see is an almost lifeless forest with not a single critter seen.

"So you're here." A voice says behind me making me jump slightly and my shoulders tense.

I slowly turn around until I can see behind me.

With a gap between us there stands the one person I never wanted to see again.

The Rose Prince.

"Ah good. You do remember me." He smirks at me with sparkles of evil dancing in his eyes as he slightly tilts his head as if toying with me. "And here I was getting worried that you had forgotten all about me." His smirk widens. "But here you are in my home. It's so nice to know I'm not forgotten. We should play more often though don't you think?"

I clench my hands into fists and my own eyes narrow in a glare.

"No?" He chuckles. "Oh come now. What do you have to lose? Your friends hate you and the city is rejoicing that you're gone. That you are a threat and that's all they'll ever see you as. You lied to them for so long. You cannot forgive that. Remember how the town reacted when those pathetic glasses broke and fell off? Yeah. They suddenly saw you as a threat. To them you're no better than the Mad King." He says as I fully turn to face him my head down and eyes in shadows cast by my bangs.

"Shut up!" I snap moving forward a step or two almost in an attempt at intimidation. My eyelashes becoming wet as my eyes tear up. "Shut up." I slightly pant though my shoulders are raising high then lowering with each breath I take. "You don't know shit!" I clench my teeth feeling so angry and upset. "And don't you dare say that about the Mad King. He made big mistakes in the past like me but look at what he's doing. He let us in when we had no where to run. No where to hide. He saved us when he found us at the river. He didn't have to do any of that. He is kind under that mask of cold and I am proud to call him my friend."

"Oh?" He cocks his head raising an eyebrow in interest upon hearing this. "Is that so?"

"Damn straight." I slightly hiss in return.

He's quiet for a moment and just when I think I got him that bastard bursts out laughing. "Oh that's truly pathetic."

I clench my hands into fists so tight that I might break skin if I'm not careful. "You don't know anything! You haven't actually been paying attention."

He moves closer. "I've been paying a lot more attention than you have. I can see past what you so blindly believe."

"No. You're just making up bullshit to get to me. Well it won't work." I hiss back.

"Hm?" He tilts his head for a moment. "Is that what you want to believe because it makes you happier than the truth?" He smiles widely. "Well then. It's too bad that we're out of time but I'll be waiting. You'll come crawling to me begging for me and my help when you realize the truth." He vanishes with that.

I find myself relaxing after a few moments as I am alone in the forest now.

No ones P.O.V.

The Mad King cracks an eye open to notice that Ray is slightly twitching in his sleep and that the other is tense. "Nightmare huh?" He figures and is glad he wasn't quite asleep yet. "Don't get mad when you wake up but this is the best thing I can think of to do." He reaches over wrapping an arm around Ray pulling him close.

The twitching happens for a bit longer then Ray settles down and relaxes.

The Mad King closes his eyes and falls asleep as well feeling content.

Sun beams leak through shining into the room through the window causing Ray to slightly groan and stir.

Ray shifts finding that he can't move as much as before but his hazy mind hardly processes it for a minute. He blinks his blurred with sleep eyes almost half way and he blinks a few times to get rid of the sleep in his sight. He finds something is right in front of him and he has a good idea of who it is. He looks up to the Mad King not having expected them to be this close. He tries to shrug it off and he shifts but freezes when he notices what the other is doing. His face falls under a heavy blush as he realizes that he's being held close by the Mad King. He stares at the others chest while his thoughts race.

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

I can't believe he's holding me!

How'd this happen!? Why is he holding me!?

Did we just do this in our sleep?!

Oh my gosh he makes me feel so warm and safe like this!

He blinks snapping back to reality when the other shifts and he looks up a little to see if he'll awaken.

The Mad kings eyes blink open and Ray waits to see if he'll be surprised by the position. He looks to the other meeting his eyes. He smiles in greeting. "Good morning."

"Morning." Ray greets back and the Mad King seems to remember how close they are.

"Ah sorry if you don't like this. You had a nightmare and it was what helped calm you down." The Mad King is a little quick to explain to the other.

Rays cheeks becomes dusted with pink. "No it's okay. I actually like being so close to you." He blurts out and instantly wants to facepalm after releasing what he had said.

The Mad King smiles warmly upon hearing this. "I'm glad. I was worried you'd get upset at me for it to be honest."

"Nah. You're fine." Ray tells him the pink on his cheeks growing slightly darker. He feels so safe and warm. He had no idea how strong the Mad King is but he definitely feels like he's being held in strong arms. He swears nothing can touch him when the Mad King has his arms around him. Like a bubble of protection from the darker side of the world or anything else that he might need to feel protected from.

The two of them just lay there in bed cuddling as they enjoy each other's company. They never thought that this is where they'd end up awhile ago but here they are now.

Enemies turned friends... Probably more than friends... Or at least working towards that point.

Ray has never felt his heart fill with such warmth or beat so loudly in his chest before. He swears that any place the Mad King is touching of him feels like extra warmth; even if the touch was for a fleeting moment that he wants to chase after to make it last forever. He figures that this has to be what love feels like. He finds himself actually liking the feeling. He very sincerely hopes that the other feels the same as he does. He never thought he'd say this let alone think it but he wants to get together with someone he had fought before.

A villain.

Ray pauses himself there reminding himself that the Mad King is actually a former villain. He knows that the other won't go back to being a villain again. He just knows from his time spent with the other out here.

After awhile of just cuddling the two finally get up feeling a bit hungry.

Ray cooks while the Mad King helps him out. He chuckles when the other gets flour all over himself by picking the bag up not realising the bag was open. He finishes the pancakes while the Mad Kind cleans himself up. He finishes by the time the other returns to the kitchen from the bathroom. "Ready for pancakes?"

"Yeah I sure am." The Mad King confirms with a smile dancing upon his lips.

The two enjoy their breakfast together only to set to work cleaning the house. They decide to start with the living room.

Ray is cleaning one of the walls with a cloth when he slightly jumps from when a little bit of water got flicked at him. He turns to the only other person in the room who looks away innocently. He grins and dips his hand in the water only to flick some at the other male who moves back a little with a laugh.

Thus started a water flicking war between the two as Ray ducks behind a couch for cover and prepares to get the other back.

Ray jumps out slightly tackling the other and wipes some water on his cheek. "Got you." He simply says with the corners of his lips pulled upwards not realizing their position yet.

The Mad King chuckles at this. "You sure did."

Ray chuckles leaning back and as the laughter between the calms down his cheeks heat up in a deep blush. He is straddling the other and is almost sitting on the others crotch. "Ah. Sorry." He is rather quick to apologize as he climbs off of the other.

"It's fine." The Mad King sits up when Ray does this. His reassuring smile manages to help calm Ray down as his blush even decreases.

'I have to tell him today.' Ray tells himself within his own mind a bit too distracted to even notice the soft red dusting the others cheeks.

The two of them go back to cleaning for now though. They take a break around lunch time and just chill out on the couch together with Ray leaning against the other male who slightly has his arm around him. They mostly look like they're just being lazy while they are chilling with each other.

Ray raises his head upon hearing the pitter patter of the rain against the window. He gets to his feet heading over to the door while the other male follows after him once he gets a jacket for each of them. He steps outside into the rain. He takes a deep breath through his nose taking in the smell of the rain pelting down onto the earth and onto their home. He finds himself wondering if it's raining back in the city or not. He slightly turns to glance to the other who joins him outside of their home. His gaze soon returns to the sky watching the rain come down from the dark grey clouds.

That's when a bolt of lightning streaks across the sky followed by a rather impressive boom.

The boom of the thunder makes Ray jump and he tenses from hearing it.

Ray takes a few breaths to calm himself when suddenly he feels something being draped over him. He feels it finding it to be a black leather jacket. He notices that it has slightly dark blue shoulders, three white stripes that start from the bottom of the blue part going down just a little down the arm with not much space between them, and two white stripes at the wrist area. He is pulled into the Mad King's arms with his face looking at the others chest before his eyes flicker upwards towards the other.

"You're not allowed to be scared when you have this on." The Mad King informs him with a serious yet sympathetic tone of voice. "It's a reminder that I'll protect you no matter what happens. That I'll always be there for you, Even if the world stops turning. So no getting scared when you are wearing this."

Ray can't help a smile coming across his face as well as his blush from earlier returning. His head tilting upwards to look to the other. "I'll remember that. Thank you."

The Mad King smiles back. "You're so beautiful." His compliment causes the ravens blush to darken upon hearing such a compliment.

"Well you're pretty good looking yourself." Ray manages to blurt out watching the others cheeks turn slightly red.

"Is…Is it okay if I kiss you?" The Mad King inquires wanting to do so but not wanting to scare the other off.

Ray nods softly face almost completely red.

The Mad King leans forward drawing closer as Ray leans up to meet him halfway.

Their lips seal over each other just in time as lightning flashes behind them and their kiss is broken as the rumble of thunder is coming to an end.

Ray is a bit dazed at how amazing such a small quick kiss had felt so wonderful and so right. He feels like everything is right in the world now that they have gotten together. He knows that the Rose Prince will never take over him again not as long as he has the Mad King with him. He knows for sure that he will always be protected with the other at his side. He hopes he can do the same for him as well. "I love you." He speaks expressing his love through his dazed state.

"I love you too." The Mad King responds as they both actually mean the words that they speak.

The end.


End file.
